The Thin Black Duke
A Boston-area criminal entrepreneur and Entropomancer, who gets his kicks from the dangers presented by other people. He goes by more than one name in the streets of Boston, but in the Occult Underground he's known as the Thin Black Duke. It's arrogant and egotistical of him to assert that he's a duke, and it pisses people off. His name alone has put him in danger more than once. That's exactly why he uses it. The Thin Black Duke is an Entropomancer. A lot of his kind get their thrills from direct physical danger. Russian roulette, driving the wrong way on a freeway, that sort of thing. He gets his kicks from putting himself in dangerous human situations: walking into a Mafia sitdown without an invitation, scamming criminals, and the like. For the black man in the elegantly tailored black suit, Entropomancy is all about surfing the waves of dangerous company. Looking good while he does it is a personal style choice. He is, himself, a player in the criminal world of Boston. He doesn't work on the large scale, because he doesn't ever want to be so strong that he's not in real danger. Besides, Boston's underworld is much like that of other cities. Being known as a magic-slinger is a good way to get killed. Rather, he plays the odds in the alleyways, doing small deals on someone else's turf. His main revenue stream is drugs. He also gets fairly steady jobs as a messenger, since he's willing to go absolutely anywhere to deliver a message. Want him to take a proposition into the heart of South Boston, where the Irish gangs still simmer with resentment against black men from forced busing? Sure, he'll do that. Got a risky plan that needs some outside muscle? The Thin Black Duke can provide. Thinking about taking the risk of using magic to get ahead in the mean streets of Roxbury? You know who to talk to. There are a couple of other magical types under his thumb. It's appropriately risky to have adepts in one's organization, and they get to work their trade without concealing it from their boss. A pair of Narquis cook up much of his drug stock, and there's a Plutomancer making most of his charges from dealing said drugs. It's a good deal for all concerned. Stats Personality: Aquarius. Sure, he likes to think of himself as a leader and a rolemodel, but the truth is, he's just a slippery son of a bitch with a death wish. Obsession: Staying ahead of the game. It's no good to stand still, even if you're in a good place. You have to keep moving, keep taking risks, keep playing the best hand you can beg, borrow, or steal. Death is the ultimate riskfree activity, which shows how boring it is to avoid risks. Wound Points: 40 Rage Stimulus: Looking bad. Mess up his clothing, catch a switchblade in the ribs. Fear Stimulus: (Self) Being insignificant. He'd rather be hated than ignored. Noble Stimulus: Messing up those who use others. It's wrong to make other people take your risks for you. Body: 40 (slender) General Athletics 15%, Knife-fighting 40% ' Speed:' 45 (deliberate) Dodge 30%, Driving 15%, Initiative 30%, Handguns 35% ' Mind:' 65 (smart as a whip) Conceal 40%, General Education 15%, Notice 50%, Know the Players 40%, Find the Game 45% ' Soul:' 70 (slick as shit) Charm 30%, Lying 50%, '''Entropomancy 60%' '''Violence:' 5 hardened/1 failed Unnatural: 5 hardened/2 failed ' Helplessness:' 2 hardened/2 failed Isolation: 0 hardened/0 failed ' Self:' 1 hardened/2 failed Copyright Bryant, posted on the official UA website on July 20 2002 Category:Dukes